I'm ready to be honest
by glitterandgrease
Summary: HeYa one shot. Naya and Heather confront their feelings for each other. But is it too late for them?


Naya was talking to Kevin and Amber when Heather walked through the door. She was alone, and although the cast party was crowded, Naya managed to track her movement across the living room and into the kitchen.

She looked away and tuned back into Kevin, who was animatedly telling a story "… and then I was like now hold-up, because I know you di-"

"I'll catch you guy later okay? I need to go talk to some other people" Naya gave Amber a quick hug, but when she pulled back the woman made eye contact with her. Kevin squeezed her hand, surprising her.

"Jeez guys… stop acting like I'm dying or something." Naya joked "It _is _my party you know. I have to go talk to other people." Her two friends just looked at her pointedly and continued their conversation.

The brunette made her way slowly towards the back of the room, she chatted with a few people on the way, but she had a clear goal to make it to the kitchen.

"Heather, Can we talk for a few minutes?" Naya entered the kitchen and saw the blonde sitting alone on the countertop, texting on her phone and drinking a beer.

"About what?" Heather didn't look up from her phone and she took another sip of beer. She knew she shouldn't have come, but it had been months since she'd seen her friends on the cast, and she really missed them.

"Please? Just for five minutes I promise, we can go somewhere quieter" Naya pleaded with the woman, she was getting desperate. "We haven't seen each other in 3 months, please, I just want to talk."

Heather stood up from the counter, stretched her long legs and headed down the hallway towards Naya's bedroom.

"I was just about to suggest that we go into the washroom… where it's more private. But it seems to be occupied." Naya cringed as she heard another moan come from inside the room. It sounded suspiciously like Lea, but she had just seen Corey in the living room talking to Chris.

_Strange. There are definitely two people in there._

"Right here is fine. Let's go, your five minutes are wasting away." Heather motioned to the room they were standing in; the master bedroom; and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Give me another chance." Naya cut to the chase, she couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

Heather made eye contact with her and parted her lips to speak. "I can't." The blonde got up to leave the room but Naya grabbed her arm.

The brunette sighed. She expected that answer but it still hurt. "Why not? And please don't leave yet, I haven't said a word to you in months, I need you to give me the chance to explain myself."

Heather sat back down and pinched the bridge of her nose, deep in thought. "The reason we're never going to get back together is because I've learned to respect myself. Two years of lies and deceit, and I let it happen too. I can't go back to that, it's not fair to you, it's not fair to me, and I know now that I deserve better." She finished what she had to say and looked up into the brunette's eyes. Those brown eyes that had comforted her more times than she could count, those eyes that once looked at her with so much love and adoration. Now all she saw was anger reflected back at her.

"So, I'm not good enough for you? I'm sorry that this wasn't as easy for me as it was for you, but I tried my best, I really did. All I ever wanted was to be happy. Happy with you. But I guess you didn't feel the same." Naya ran out of the room and into the kitchen where she grabbed a beer chugged it. This wasn't going well, she did this to talk things out, maybe get her best friend back. Not to get into another argument about the same old things.

* * *

Heather looked up as the bathroom door opened. She saw Lea exit and behind her a short blonde that look suspiciously like Dianna.

_Well, I never would have expected them together. But I guess out of anyone, I shouldn't judge. You never know who you'll fall in love with. Even if they end up leaving you. _

"I still love you, you know. Do you still love me?" Heather looked up at the sound of Naya's voice and saw the brunette leaning against the door frame.

"It doesn't matter. We need to move on with our lives. This is never going to work, I'm not saying I didn't want it to, but it didn't and I won't. Not like this."

Heather passes the brunette in the door way as she makes her way down the hallway.

Naya sighs, "I'm going to take that as a 'no' then." She starts to follow the blonde down the hallway, but Heather holds up her hand to stop her.

"Take it however you want. Your five minutes are up." The dancer walks down the hallway, through the living room and out the front door before Naya can process what has just been said.

_I never should have come; I knew it was a mistake. I just hoped maybe…_

* * *

Naya rushes through the crowded living room filled with her cast mates. She ignores anyone trying to talk to her, but Kevin manages to catch her eye and give her a sympathetic glance. Vanessa is standing next to him and she also gives the brunette a look filled with sorrow.

_Vanessa always knew didn't she? I wonder how…_

* * *

As the blonde hops onto her motorcycle she hears the front door of the condo slam. She pulls off her helmet and turns around, hoping. But she knows that it's probably someone going home, leaving. Just like she is.

* * *

"Heather wait!" Naya runs up to the side of the bike and looks into her eyes. "I'm ready to be honest this time."

**Thank-you so much for reading, this is only my second fic, so any reviews/story alerts/follws are greatly appreciated! Please tell me what you think :)**


End file.
